In A Galaxy Now Not So Far Away
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Six friends go to Comic-Con when the unspeakable happens; one of them is knocked out with a lightsabber. Riley is then thrown into a world where super-heroes, villains, and deathstars are not so unlikely. Every Comic-Con geeks dream? No. See inside Sum
1. No! Comic Con is my thing! Our thing!

Three friends; Riley, Clara, and Julia go to comic-con when the unspeakable happens; one of them is knocked out with a lightsaber. Riley is then thrown into a world where super-heroes, villains, and deathstars are not so unlikely. Every Comic-Con geeks dream? No. How will Riley escape? Will villains prevail? Read on to see…

Riley: Batgirl

Clara: Female Jedi (Cloak, lightsaber, and everything!)

Julia: Arwen (From L.O.T.R.) :-)

Chapter 1

"Is it just me, or does getting our badges take longer every year?" Clara asked looking to Julia.

"You'd think it would get easier, I mean seriously we've only been coming for 5 years straight," Julia commented.

Clara laughed, "Yeah… wait a second, where's Riley?"

Clara and Julia looked around, "I don't know, she was just here and then—."

Riley runs up to Clara and Julia, "Sorry, my cape got stuck again and—"

Julia rolling her eyes, "Why did you make it so long? It's not even accurate. Batgirl's cape is—"

"Shut up Julia," Riley said.

"No! You know you're a complete klutz, I know I do, and I know Clara does—"

"What?" Riley interrupted.

"You heard me! You're. A. Klutz."

"I am not—" Riley thinks about it for a moment, and then realizes, "Okay maybe a little bit but I—"

Clara and Julia, "Ri—ley."

Riley rolls her eyes, "Fine. I'm a klutz, who isn't? Now let's just move on and find Logan and Conner."

Julia shrugged and high-fives Riley.

Julia looks to Clara who hasn't moved, "Come on Jedi Master! Let's go!"

Clara quietly, "I can't…"

"What?" Julia asked.

"I just can't OK?"

"No, why can't you?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, Clara this isn't like you," Julia said.

"Come one, you know you want to tell us whatever it is."

Clara yelling to stop Julia and Riley, "I invited someone!"

Riley and Julia back away a step and look at Clara surprised.

"Whoa…" Riley said.

"Holy steel-plates Batman," Julia said looking at Clara surprised.

Riley realizes Julia quoted Batman and they high-five.

Riley looks back to Clara, "You invited someone?! Who? Tell me!"

"You'll see," Clara smiled.

"Clara come on! You have to tell us!" Julia laughed.

"I promised him I wouldn't…"

"Wow, have we met him before?" Riley asked.

Clara laughed nervously, "Well, you'll defiantly be surprised to see him!"

Julia smiling, "So we do know him!

"Come on give us more information— " Riley started but then spots someone coming towards them, "Is that—? …. Uh oh. Guys, code red, 12 o'clock."

Julia and Clara look. Julia realizes, "A—h great, come on! Seriously Riley?!"

"What?! Why would I invite _him_?!" Riley asks offended.

"So if you didn't invite him, and I didn't invite him…" They both look to Julia.

Riley starts, "Clara… tell me you didn't," Clara didn't say anything, "Cl—ara, for the love of Hugh Jackman, tell me you didn't!"

"I'm sorry, I—"

Riley begins to yell again but Julia stops her, "Riley, it's too late now."

Riley backs away as the person approaches.

"Hey guys!" Frank said spotting them and running up.

Julia sarcastically, "We—ll, look what the cat dragged in!"

"Frank, why the heck are you here?" Riley asked.

Clara takes Riley by the arm and pulls her aside, "Riley—"

"No! Comic-con is my thing! Our thing! Not his. He doesn't even like this stuff! How did you even get him to come, WAIT! Don't answer that question. I don't care what you say or do, I'm not—"

"Riley, he's your brother—"

"Little brother."

"By 2 minutes."

"Little brother!"

"But still, your brother! What's so bad about him? You gotta admit… his outfits pretty good."

"What? He's not even a Star Wars fan! He made fun of us growing up remember?! Besides you probably made it for him! Clara look at me, he's the dark side, don't join him."

Clara just stares at Riley for a moment.

"Clara, please, just look at him—"

Clara doesn't say anything.

"But I—"

Clara turns around and heads back to Julia and Frank.

Riley rolls her eyes and runs to the group.

"Change of heart?" Julia teased.

"Shut up elfy," Riley teased.

The four of them began walking towards the doors, "So Clara, this is Comic-Con," Logan laughed

"No! This is the badge pick-up area. Comic-Con is this way."

"I must say you're looking pretty good in that Jedi outfit," Frank said almost sarcastically.

"Thanks Logan, I guess you're an okay Obi-Wan. But hey, work with what you've got."

"You know you like it!"

"E—w!" Riley said turning around, "Shut up! It's bad enough with you two torturing me with the constant flirting for the last three years! But for one day, give it a rest."

"Ri', Ri', Ri'," Logan laughed, "We're all grown ups here. You just need to face the facts. Clara likes me, I defiantly like Clara, I mean seriously. Look what she got me to do," he said gesturing to his outfit.

"Just hurry up. Julia and I _promised_ Conner and Logan we'd meet them downstairs five minutes ago," Riley said.

Frank rolled his eyes going back to Clara as they continued downstairs.


	2. Nice Arc Reactor

**Chapter 2**

Julia spotted Conner from across the hallway, "There they are! Conner!" she ran up to him.

Riley smiled spotting someone standing next to Conner but turned around. Riley walked up to the man, "Well, well, well."

Logan turned to see Riley, "Wow... nice cape," he said as the front of the helmet opened automatically to reveal his face.

"Nice arc reactor," she said taping the light, "Iron Man! I'm amazed, this has to be you're best work."

"I knew you'd like it."

"Logan this is— I've seen you make some incredible stuff but this blows them all away. It really works!" Riley laughed still amazed by the suit.

"Give her something shiny and she's amazed," Frank commented teasingly as he and Clara walked up.

"Frank? What are you doing here?" Logan said surprised.

Frank gestured to Clara.

"Oh—h," Logan laughed, "Well it's good to see ya," he said as they shook hands.

"Who's ready t—" Conner spotted Frank, "Do my eyes deceive me? Is that who I think it is?! I thought you said, and I quote," imitating Frank," 'I would never be caught dead with any of you geek freaks' and then you slammed the door in my face, broke my glasses by the way."

"Yes. Yes. We all get it. I'm here OK?" Frank laughed, "… Besides… what do you think the hood is for?"

"There's the Frank we know," Logan laughed.

"Speaking of glasses, Conner, where are yours? They really completed you're whole geek look," Frank teased.

"Contact lenses," Conner smirked.

"O—h!" Julia, Riley and Logan said.

"Come on guys, we're all grown ups now. That was all forever ago. Now hurry up because I want to get some good free stuff before the _geeks_," she said smirking at Frank on the last word.

They all began walking together again.

Logan looked at the group talking while walking backwards in front on them, "So let's see here, we have Obi-Wan and some random female Jedi," Frank rolled his eyes, "Arwen and Aragon."

"Heck yes!" Julia and Conner said in unison and laughed.

"And of course, my personal favorite, Batgirl and the one and only Tony Stark AKA Iron Man," he smirked as he walked in front of Riley, almost running into a chair.

They all laughed.

"Whoa there!" Riley laughed.

"I meant to do that," Logan smirked as they continued walking along the hallway.

"Let's see here, you've got the cloak," Clara said turning to Frank.

Frank replied, "Check."

Logan and Riley continued on with there conversation, "I still don't understand why you wouldn't let me see you're suit before we came. I mean seriously, I had to wait 3 months!"

"I wanted you to be surprised," Logan smiled.

"Which I was, and still am. It's so authentic. How did you do it?"

"A lo—t of research, I used my technician skills and— the truth is that I was working on it a lot longer than you thought, than anyone thought."

"Huh?"

"You see… you have to promise not to laugh."

"Of course."

Logan whispered to Riley, "13 months to be exact."

"WHAT?!" Riley realized she yelled when the rest of the group stares at her for a moment and then goes back to their own conversations, "What?"

"When we saw the movie for the first time. You loved it. You said you would do anything to be in a movie like it. You went through your whole 'I love Iron Man and Robert Downey Jr. phase. And I decided to grant you're wish to the best of my abilities," he said smiling sweetly.

"I am speechless… that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for you is dress up in a very authentic Iron Man suit?" he laughed.

"Yes!" She said sarcastically.

"Well I'm honored," he laughed, "But you think the whole opening helmet thing is amazing, you should see what else it can do, you see I completely copied the plans Tony uses in the movie—"

"Did you bring the lightsaber?" Clara asked.

"Yes, I brought the lightsaber," he pulled it out from under his cloak, "Can I at least really put the hood on?"

"NO!" Clara laughed, "Besides who do you expect to run into _here_ that _you_ know?"

"Fi—ne," he began struggling with the lightsaber, "Does this thing even do anything?"

"Yes!" she said pushing the on button.

"Whoa," Frank said looking at it, "At least it's a manly color, instead of like purple or something," he laughed.

"Excuse me but Mace Windu is a very powerful Jedi and he has a purple lightsaber," Clara said pretending to be offended.

"Seriously?!" He laughed.

"Come on, lightsaber are awesome! There like plasma swords of doom!"

Frank began swinging the sword around pretending to fight, "Surrender or I will sick you with creepy little bears!"

"THEIR CALLED EWOKS!" Clara said taking out her lightsaber and turning it on.

"Bring it on hon!" Frank said sarcastically.

The two of them began fighting with the lightsabers.

"W—ow… now this is a mature picture," Conner laughed, "Two twenty-one year olds fighting with lightsabers in the middle of the San Diego Convention Center."

"It's quite common here," Julia said sarcastically.

"Hey," Conner said taking her aside, "Did you tell them yet?"

"You mean about…"

"Yes."

"No—o, I was waiting until the right moment—"

"It's okay, tell them whenever you feel is the right time," he said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, did you tell anyone yet?"

"Just Logan, but don't worry he won't tell a soul unless I say so."

"I love you," Julia smiled.

"And I love you," Conner smiled, "That's why I can't wait for the world to know it. And when we get married they finally will."

"Ri' I've been thinking," Logan said suddenly sounding serious.

"Uh huh," Riley said looking up to him concerned.

"And… we've together since our senior year of high school. I love you—"

"And I love you," she smiled.

He smiled, "And we've lived together for 3 years now. I was thinking that… maybe it's time for us to get a new house. You know a real house, that we buy ourselves. With a big open deck, amazing windows. Somewhere where we can star—"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it. I know how sensitive you are on the subject and I just tho—"

"No, Logan," she said putting her hand on his cheek, "That was a good _what?_ I would love for us to get our own _real_ home."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Logan took Riley into a big hug.

"Wow, this suit's flexible," Riley laughed.

"I told you, it's an exact replica," he said twirling her around in his arms.

They both laughed as he sat her down.

Clara and Frank were well into battle…

"The force may be strong with you, but I am stronger," Clara teased.

"We'll see about that one!" He joked as the lightsaber clashed once more.

Suddenly Frank lost his grip on his lightsaber, it flew thought the air.

"You know Ri'," Logan started.

"Yes Logan," she smiled.

"Maybe this new house could be like a new beginning for us."

"Uh huh," Riley had a feeling she knew what was coming as she smiled.

"We're so in love and I think that it's time to take this to the next level."

"Yes," she smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"That why I want to ask you something—"

The lightsaber suddenly hit Riley square in the head. She collapsed towards the ground without a sound.

"RILEY!" Logan exclaimed catching her in his arms.

"Riley!" Julia, Conner, Clara, and Frank exclaimed running over.

"Oh my God… is she okay?" Clara asked Logan in shock of what she had just seen.

"She's still breathing," he said checking Riley, "Just unconscious…"

"What do we do?" Julia asked.

Logan moved Riley over to a nearby bench.

"I'll go get help," Conner said darting off.

Frank, physically and mentally shaken, "I'm so sorry Logan, I—"

"It's okay, it's not your fault…"

"Is she going to be okay?" Clara asked still in shock.

"We can only hope," he felt Riley's head, "The lightsaber hit her pretty hard, but I think if we get help fast she'll be okay…"

Clara buried his face in Frank's chest, Frank held her close.

"She'll be okay… I know it…" Logan leaned down close to Riley, "Please be okay, it'll be alright hon. I'm right here, I won't leave you. I never will. Just please wake up…."


	3. What Did You Say Your Name Was?

***Chapter 3*******

**Riley's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes… _where I am?_ I glanced around, _tan walls; wide windows looking out to the ocean… huge windows… the windows were the entire wall…_ I was occupied by the windows that I didn't realize someone had entered the room.

"Guys, she's awake!" the woman hollered into the hallway.

I jumped at the sound of her voice.

She smiled, "Don't ever do that again," she laughed coming to my side as I sat up.

I realized the pain in my head, the last thing I remembered was waiting for Logan to propose and then it just goes black…

The woman hugged me; she then realized I didn't recognize her.

"Oh no… you really hit your head hard didn't you."

"Yes, I think so. Where am I? Do I know you?"

The woman's smile disappeared, "Pepper, I'm your sister, it's me Maggie."

_Pepper? Who the heck is Pepper?_

"No... I'm Riley."

Maggie stood up, she looked as if she could cry, "It's worse than we thought…"

"You didn't answer my other question, where am I?"

"I… I need to go…" Maggie ran out.

Who is Maggie? I don't have a sister, I only have Frank, and he's defiantly not a sister. I must be dreaming… maybe if I just close my eyes… I laid back down closing my eyes.

I heard footsteps entering the room; afraid to open my eyes I just stayed still listening. The footsteps got closer.

I heard more footsteps entering quickly, Maggie.

"Has anything changed?" A man's voice asked.

"She woke up an—"

"What did she say?"

"She… She…"

"She what?"

"I'm so sorry Tony but I think she has amnesia…"

A set of footsteps moved closer, "I should have been there. I could have stopped him. I was so caught up in finding out ways to help people half way around the world that I forgot to protect the ones right next to me."

"You can't blame yourself Tony. None of us could have seen it coming—"

_What the heck are these people on?! What's going on?!!!_

Tony continued, "Maggie, what if she doesn't remember me? She didn't remember you, and you're her sister."

Suddenly another voice joined in, "Tony, Fury's upstairs."

Tony let out a breath, "Thanks Rhoade."

After a minute all three sets of footsteps left, I waited a few seconds and then shot up.

_Who are these people_?!!!!!!!!! I stood up slowly waiting for a head rush. Suddenly it hit me, I sat back down for a minute. I stood back up and headed over to the windows, beautiful. The house was high up so when I looked down I could se—_ Don't look down. Wow, so it's high up. This house was defiantly not cheap._

I looked around the room,_ defiantly not cheap…_

I was headed for the door when I heard voices. I stopped, and leaned against the wall as it made a small sound from me leaning on it.

The voices stopped.

Maggie came into the room, "Oh, you're up!"

I simply nodded my head.

Maggie continued, "Do you remember anything? Anyone?"

"Yes, I was at Comic-Con with my friends and family. My brother Frank, I don't have a sister. No offence, I always wished for one though, always wished somehow Frank would turn into a girl one day but he never did. I remember Julia, Conner, Clara, and… Logan. I was talking to him and he was about to—… then it all goes black."

"You really, really hit your head," Maggie commented bluntly.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Pepper—"

"Riley."

"Pepper, two days ago you were in an accident involving The Mandarin. Tony heard what he planned and got there as fast as he could. Tony got there just seconds to late. Luckily he caught you and you'd be—"

"Wa—it a second, The Mandarin? Who is Tony?!"

"I… Tony is… He's, uh, he's upstairs. Maybe he should explain this all."

"Sure," I laughed. At this point, whatever!

"I'll go tell him your awake," Maggie darted out and upstairs.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the window._ Gr__eat, maybe Logan put me into some expensive hospital, in La Jolla! Maybe I'm in a mental institution. That would make sense. Or maybe_—

"Your awake," a voice said, interrupting my thoughts, I turned around and was stunned.

_Logan? Logan!_

"Oh thank God!" I said running to him and hugging him as tight as I could, "Finally someone sane."

He laughed, "That's a matter of perspective."

Logan always says that! "It is you!" I hugged him tighter.

"I was so worried, Maggie said you didn't recognize her. I was afraid you wouldn't remember me. I love you Pepper. I won't ever let anything happen to again."

My smile disappeared, "What did you call me?"

"Pepper, that's your name," he laughed lightly.

"No, it's me, Riley, please Logan just—"

"Pepper, what are you talking about. I'm Tony, we've been together for three years. I've known you for ten years."

_All hope… lost, "Maybe I'll remember with time."_ _Okay playing along might get me more information._

"I'll do whatever I can to help, maybe if I show you the house it will help you remember"

I nodded as we walked into the hall.

"So what's my name?" I asked.

"According to you or us?" He joked.

"You," I laughed.

"Pepper Pots."

_That name sounds familiar… I know I've heard it somewhere…. Just keep playing along._

"_Okay, I can live with that. Well, I know your name is Tony," I laughed._

I turned to him holding out my hand, "Hi, I'm Pepper Pots."

He smiled shaking my hand, "Hi, I'm Tony Stark."

I about choked on my own spit, which I didn't even know, was possible!

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yes," I rasped, my voice was gone in shock, "Tony Stark, that's your name?"

"Yes, why?"

"I've only heard of one Tony Stark and he was Iron Man but he wasn—"

He suddenly hugged me, "You remember!"

It all suddenly hit me, "Pepper Pots… I'm Pepper Pots," I smiled. Yep, I'm going insane, I looked at him, "And you're Tony Stark! The Tony Stark," I whispered, "Iron Man!"

He laughed, "Yes, yes, I think we've established that."

"So I'm in Los Angeles, in Tony Starks house, do you really have the garage with the suits and mechanical things and—"

"Yes," he laughed awkwardly, "You wanna to see it?"

_Oh my God! Tony Stark just invited me into his garage! A—h! I'm gonna get to see the suit, the real suit! And— I should probably answer him,_ "Sure," _Good subtle answer._


End file.
